


Un (otro) atentado a la democracia.

by CristiRanda



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Modern AU, No se que hago con mi vida pero weno
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 18:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/pseuds/CristiRanda





	Un (otro) atentado a la democracia.

La sala trasera del cafe ABC está tranquila, nada fuera de lo común un domingo por la mañana. Casi vacía, allí solo se encuentran aquellos que, con chanza, Grantaire llama ''Los Inagotables''. Estos, viniendo a ser Enjolras, Combeferre, Feuilly, Jehan y, en ocasiones, Courfeyrac, son los únicos que, un domingo por la mañana, se encontrarían trabajando en el Café. Aquel día, ''Los Inagotables'', Courfeyrac inclusive, se hallan inmersos en el acabado de sus carteles para la manifestación pro-refugiados organizada por distintos colectivos del distrito. Jehan, muy cerca de Courfeyrac, cuchichea, a la par que ambos rotulan. Combeferre y Enjolras, debaten, en voz baja, sobre la organización. Feuilly, concentrado, escribe. Dado que el mismo es una persona refugiada, era bastante obvio que le tocaría escribir y leer el manifiesto. Normalmente, lo haría encantado, pero en verano, su vida laboral se desmadra, así que, y sobre todo, al llegar el domingo, su único día libre, se encuentra al borde de la extenuación. Combeferre, atento a todo, no tarda en darse cuenta de las profundas ojeras, y los continuos bostezos de su amigo. Deteniendo, cortés, a Enjolras, le señala con la nariz. 

-Voy a por unos cafés- sentencia el mayor, colocándose correctamente las gafas. Enjolras asiente, y se dirige a Feuilly, colocándole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué tal has dormido?- pregunta, con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sin poder ocultar su preocupación.

-Bueno... bien, pero poco. Bahorel durmió en casa-

-¿Durmió?- pregunta Jehan, que tenía la oreja puesta, entre risas.

-Es la única noche que tengo libre y puedo estar con él- musita Feuilly, encogiéndose de hombros. Enjolras frunce los labios.

-Y como noche libre, deberías dedicarla a dormir, y no a...- 

-Follar- termina Courfeyrac, sonriente.

-Como conejos- ríe Jehan. -Y no puedes negarlo, todos os hemos oído-

-Desgraciadamente- murmura Enjolras, rodando los ojos. Si Feuilly tuviera la capacidad de sonrojarse, lo haría. Pero ya perdió toda la vergüenza tiempo atrás. Combeferre aparece con una bandeja con café para todos, así que el rubio se limita a suspirar. -Tómate el café y descansa un poco, haz el favor. Si vuelvo a oírte bostezar, me va a dar un infarto-

-Lo dice porque, nada más bostezar tú, bosteza él- sonríe Ferre, cálido. Enjolras vuelve a fruncir los labios, mientras su amigo reparte los cafés. -Venga, descansemos todos, media hora aunque sea. No podemos hacer la revolución si estamos agotados- el joven médico se incorpora a la conversación de Jehan y Courfeyrac, mientras que tanto Enjolras como Feuilly, sacan sus télefonos. El moreno no tiene internet en casa, así que, solo en momentos como aquel, puede conectarse a la red. Y básicamente, lo usa para comprobar su correo y revisar las noticias, a la velocidad máxima a la que puede ir su viejo móvil. 

La tormenta se desata. Feuilly escupe el café, y todos observan, o más bien, escuchan, como comienza a soltar insultos en su lengua materna, cosa que solo ocurre cuando algo le ha cabreado realmente. Deducen que lo que sale de su boca son insultos, precisamente por esto, pero podría estar recitando a Marx, porque, a excepción de Jehan, ninguno entiende ni una palabra de árabe. 

-¿Todo va bien?- pregunta Jehan, claramente preocupado.

-Es un atentado contra todo tipo de democracia- exclama, exaltado. -Un evidente abuso de poder, que, por supuesto, solo podría cometer la ultraderecha-

-¿Pero que ha ocurrido?- ahora pregunta Combeferre, con una arruga en la frente. Feuilly, totalmente colorado, vuelve a hablar en árabe, pero de tanto en tanto, de forma automática, cambia al francés.

-Una nación de la que tanto han abusado, una nación que ha sufrido tanto, un pueblo continuamente vilipendiado, ultrajado- 

-Cinco euros a que habla de Polonia- bromea Courfeyrac, provocando que Enjolras ruede intensamente los ojos, pero Feuilly sigue hablando.

-Desmonta el estado de derecho, ¡Usa la Constitución como papel de váter!, ¡Podrán decidir, a su antojo, quien está en los tribunales! ¡Destituir si son ideológicamente contrarios al gobierno! No habrá ningún tipo de independencia judicial... Más que nunca, los jueces serán marionetas de un estado autoritario. Una dictadura disfrazada de democracia, una puerta más abierta a que el fascismo reine, campante, por nuestras calles. Un pueblo que tantas veces ha tenido que soportar que lo rompan, que tantas veces ha tenido que someterse a gobiernos autoritarios. Un pueblo que ha parido libertadores, como Dombrowski, Kosciuszko... asesinando a la democracia-

-Si, habla de Polonia- murmura Jehan -Definitivamente-

-Creo que se ha roto- añade Courfeyrac, mientras el muchacho sigue despotricando, a tandas en francés, a tandas en árabe, más para el mismo que para los demás, como lo ha sido toda su diatriba. Combeferre ha hecho una búsqueda rápida, y pronto ha dado con la noticia. 

-El gobierno polaco ha hecho una resolución por la cual tendrá poder sobre los tribunales- informa.

-¡Un atentado a la democracia!- exclama de vuelta Feuilly. -Un insulto a la propia nación y a sus ciudadanos, ¡Un insulto a la libertad que tantas veces les ha sido negada y por la que deberían luchar día tras día!-

-¿Polonia no es el mismo país que quiso iniciar una cruzada contra los vegetarianos?- pregunta Courfeyrac, que, aunque le preocupa la situación, prefiere intentar calmar los ánimos.

-Y contra los ciclistas- colabora Jehan, con buena intención, como siempre. Combeferre los observa unos segundos, y finalmente, toma aire.

-Creo que... voy a por unas tilas-


End file.
